--CANCELED--
by DrLevoda
Summary: Ever since Mike got his new apartment, he was short on money, so he had to get a job, though it had to be at night. Mike found Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and saw it needed a night guard. Mike got the job. How will his first night be? What about the rest of the nights? Will he quit? Find out in, Nothing is as it Seems.


**Hello! It is I! If any of you reading this has read my last story, I said I wouldn't make another fanfic. But here I am! Making another one! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter of, Nothing Is How it Seems. Also I should say in this fanfic, the pizzerias of the first and second game are one, with the doors and vents. Thats all you need to know for now. See you at the end.**

* * *

Mike Schmidt walked casually into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He needed a job ever since the apartment complex he lived at was sold and destroyed, now he lives in a different apartment complex that is more strict and costs more. The only thing is, he needed a job that was at night and luckily, he found one. He was going to become the night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Mike found his way to the manager's office and before going in he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said a masculine voice. Mike opened the door and stepped into a very blue room. The walls were navy blue with what looked like a flower design and the floor had a blue and white checkered design. Mike looked at the ceiling, it was just boring white panels.

"U-uh, hi, I'm Mike Schmidt, we talked on the phone." The man nodded.

"Good to meet you Mike, I'm Mark I. Smith." The man extended a hand for Mike to shake, so he did. "All you need to do is sign this paper. Oh where is it." Mark looked through his desk and grabbed a piece of paper. "Here it is! Okay, all you have to do is sign right here." Mike looked where Mark was pointing and grabbed a pen Mark handed to him, he signed it and returned the pen. "Alrighty! So I should mention you have to work a minimum of 5 nights from midnight to 6 AM. Also you can't speak of anything that happens here. There is some more but we have recordings for you to listen to." Mike was a bit confused why he couldn't speak of anything that happens here but he just shrugged it off. "Also get here at 11:30, I will be here to give you your uniform, keys, and flashlight. Any questions?"

"No, not really." Mark nodded.

"Well then, see you at 11:30." Mike waved goodbye and got in his car. He turned it on and drove home.

-11:29 AM-Freddy's-

"Hello again Mr. Smith." Mike said as he waved to the manager who smiled in return.

"Hello, here is your uniform and stuff, I have to get going so, have fun!" Mark hastily left and locked the doors. Mike looked down at his uniform.

"Well better get changed." Mike grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Once Mike put on his uniform he went to the security office to do his job. Mike only knew that he had to stay in the security room. Once there Mike noticed two buttons on both sides, they said 'Light' and 'Door'. "Door?" Mike questioned and pushed the button, instantly a huge metal door slammed down, making Mike jump. "Ga-je-ge." Mike tried to say something but only made weird sounds. Mike calmed down and wandered why they would have such big doors. Mike's thought were interrupted when the phone rang. Mike grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hell-" He was interrupted when a man started speaking, "Oh yeah, recording." Mike listened to this phone guy and was a bit scared when he said the animatronics moved at night, then it spoke of being stuffed into a suit that would result in death and wished he didn't apply for this job, he also wished he went to the bathroom because he just ate a burrito and needed to go take a SHIT. It was 11:48 so he decided he would be fine. Exiting the office, Mike walked over to the bathroom and quickly undid his pants and rushed onto the toilet. He quickly pushed and grunted as his 1 dollar ghost pepper burrito from taco bell launched from his anus into the toilet. "Oh sweet relief." mumbled Mike. Mike sat there thinking and pooping. He wiped and stood up, realizing his legs fell asleep. "God damn it." Mike grunted, annoyed at the feeling of his legs, something then ticked in his mind. "Oh no." Mike quickly pulled up his pants and ran back to the office, he looked down the hall away from the office and he almost stopped in fear, at the end of the hall was a purple bunny. Mike jumped into the office slamming his fist on the door, he collected himself when he swore he heard someone say hello. Looking around Mike saw nothing and calmed down. Mike pressed the light button on the door and saw the same bunny. Mike then screamed, like man mind you, and yelled, "Get away from me you crazy bunny!" Mike panicked, he was getting a little light headed because he was breathing so hard and fast.

"Are you okay?" Mike quickly looked over at the door on his right and his heart skipped a beat. He quickly ran to shut the door, when he did he turned on the light and saw a chicken looking in at him.

"AAAAHAH! GET AWAY FROM ME DEMON CHICKEN!" Mike was breathing really fast now and he felt like he was about to pass out. Mike checked the lights and breathed in relief as both the animatronics were gone.

"What is wrong sir?" Mike shone a flashlight towards a vent on his right and saw a blue bunny. Mike shut that vent and once again screamed like a Justin Beaber fan getting his autograph.

"YOU'RE NOT KILLING ME TODAY SPAWN OF SATAN!" The blue bunny was shocked by this man but realized Scott must have left those scary recordings on the phone again. The blue bunny decided to try to speak to the man.

"We're not trying to kill you god damn it! Those recordings aren't true! That's just Scott trying to scare you." Mike was confused and almost believed the bunny.

"You're just saying that so you can stuff me in a suit! I'm not an endoskeleton! I'm a fucking human!" The blue bunny sighed.

"We know you're a human! Those recordings are left by Scott to scare you."

"Why would he do that? Huh? I think I'm going to believe him."

"Scott is the day guard and is a bastard to the new night guards. It's one of the main reasons they quit after five days." Mike considered what the bunny was saying.

"Well I'm going to have to talk to this Scott, until then, I'm not letting anyone of you in."

"Fine by me, I'll tell the others to leave you alone for tonight."

"Thank you? Um, I better get back to work now."

"Bye then. Oh one more thing, my name is Blu, the purple bunny is Bonnie, the chicken with the bib that says Let's Eat is Chica, the one with the bib that says Let's Party is Chi, the red fox is Foxy the other one is Mangle with her bird name Pica. There's Freddy of course, Ted, which is the smaller bear, Mari, which is the puppet. So yeah, bye." Mike mumble his byes and looked through the cameras, thinking to himself, 'What an interesting job I have'.

-6 AM-

Mike yawned,"Well time to go home, oh wait I need to talk to Scott, I wander when he gets here." Mike shrugged and walked to the entrance and stepped outside. Mike leaned against the doors and soon a car pulled into the parking lot, out stepped a man with a uniform and had a hat on that said, in bold letters, 'DAY GUARD'. The man approached Mike.

"You must be the night guard, it's good to see you survived your first night." The man smiled.

"Are you Scott?" The man nodded. "I was told you left that recording to try to scare me." The man scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, you see." Mike smirked.

"I assume that is was a lie, also, you shouldn't leave recordings like that, it's probably bad for business." The man sighed.

"Well at the end of the five days we tell them the truth, so it's fine."

"Well they might tell a friend and spread lies you know? But whatever, good to know I'm not going to die. Well." Mike yawned. "I'm outta here, I need to sleep, so much right now. Oh wait, one question, why do you have those doors?"

"In case of emergency, if there is a break in at night you can hide in there until the police arrive."

"Good to know, also, is that red your natural hair color?" Scott nodded. "Wow, that's super red. Well, bye!" Mike waved goodbye to Scott and made his way to his car. The ride home was boring but when Mike got back his door was open a bit. Taking out his trusty knife, he slowly, and quietly walked inside. He spotted a man putting some of his expensive items in a bag. Mike accidentally stepped on the wrong wooden board and it creaked, making the man spin around. Mike's eyes widened as he saw a pistol in the man's hand that was now aimed at him.

"Sorry about this man." Mike realized the man was going to shoot him and was about to talk him into not shooting him, a knife flew past his head into the man's hand. Mike looked over towards the door to see who had saved his life.

"Scott?"

"Hey." Scott nervously waved at Mike.

"Why are you here?"

"Well I live in this apartment complex and I realized you did to so I came to say hi, that's when I saw you with a knife so I looked in and saw that guy with a gun so I through that knife at him when I saw he was going to shoot you."

"Wow, well thank you a lot. I guess I owe you now."

"Oh it's fine."

"Okay, oh wait a second, shouldn't you be at the pizzeria?"

"Yeah, I just forgot my keys and phone, I realized it was too late when I tried to open the door and you were driving away. So I had to come all the way back here. Damn it. I could've just got an animatronic to open it, but then again my phone. Well I'm gonna go get what I was coming for and head back to the pizzeria. See ya." Scott smiled and waved bye. Mike looked down at the man and thought about what to do, he decided to knock him out. Mike swung his fist against a weak spot on the man and made him unconscious. Mike smiled and thought something dirty.

"Oh god no, I'm not doing that." Mike grabbed his phone and dialed 911. He thought about the dirty thing he thought about which was putting a white horse in mud.

* * *

 **LOLZ! White horse in mud. I hope you liked this first chapter, I'm pointing to you Kyle. If someone names Kyle reads this, that's amazing. XD Be sure to give me some delicious reviews :D. Anyway, Peace out, Peace in! I LUV YOU! Bai~**

 **-Dr Levoda**

 **P.S: If you have any ideas, be sure to include them, they are always nice, also just** **criticism is great, I always love to improve. Bai~**


End file.
